Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flying disks, and more particularly, to the feature on the flying disk which allows for the performance of different types of tricks and or uses.
Flying disks are recreational devices of a round configuration that are thrown with a spinning motion between one or more individuals for the sake of exercise and entertainment. Tricks are also performed by individuals by balancing a spinning flying disk on the tip of a finger, some other part of the anatomy, or a object. The performance of these tricks is difficult to accomplish due too the flat nature of the center portion of a standard flying disk in that the disk will tend to mislocate unless the individual has a significant level of skill. There are currently flying disks that do incorporate features that allow for easier performance of simple tricks, but these features are a permanent part of the disk, do not allow for different skill levels, tend to not allow for the performance of more complicated tricks and degrade the flight performance of the flying disk, which is the main purpose of the flying disk.